Just a dream
by daddy's little girl xoxox
Summary: Don't want to say to much to give it away. STORY REALLY GOOD. PLEASE READ N REVIEW Daddy's little girl TxG


Heya guys my mission on this little one shot is to see how many of you I can make cry. I hope you like it wish me luck.

Just a dream.

2 weeks before.

Gabriella blew out her candles on

a rather large cake that read 'Happy 18th Gabi'. Everyone around her clapped and cheered and laughed as the candles went out one by one some re-lighting others not. The smelly smoke filled the air out the back of the Montez house hold. Gabriella smiled as her mother handed her the knife to cut her cake. As she did everyone cheered. Gabriella felt someone come up behind her as her mother took the cake inside followed by Lucy Bolton so they could cut up so everyone got a fair share. The person behind Gabriella placed their hands around her waist and kissed the side of her head and whispered into her ear

"Happy birthday Brie," That was his name for her only he could call her that no one else and she loved it. Gabriella placed the knife on the table and turned around slowly.

"Thanks wildcat." She said and he lay his forehead on hers and pecked her on the lips.

"It was nothing but I do need to talk to sweetheart," He said and pulled her away from all the other guessed to the bottom of the garden were there was nobody.

"Brie I have been with you since we were 16 years old. And when I saw you for the very first time I fell hard and fast. I knew from then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Grow old together, have kids and be together till the day we die. SO..." He said getting down on one knee and she gasped.

"...Gabriella Maria Montez will you do me the honer in becoming my wife.." He asked taking her left hand in his and kissing it. Gabriella wanted to scream but instead she pulled him up and jumped into his arms and he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She kissed him and he kissed back and smiled the whole way through it.

"So I take it that is a yes..." He asked with a grin on his face.

"YES Troy Alexander Bolton that is a hell yes," She said and twirled her around and she screamed and laughed until Troy brought her in for an Earth shattering kiss.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night_

Gabriella stood looking at herself in the mirror she was dressed in white and her mother smiled on from the side as she spun. She was getting ready to go the church tonight and just kept smiling and couldn't stop.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

She placed the box of letters on the seat next to her in the car with all his letters.

She sat down her mother but a sixpence in her shoe and one of her friends gave her a pair of borrowed earrings and another gave her a blue garter.

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
_

Gabriella watched as her bridesmaid's walked down the aisle before her. She looked next to her and saw her father taking her arm in his. Her veil was down over her face as she tried to hide the tears. She couldn't believe it as the military band blew the trumpets her and her dad begin to walk but the all of a sudden she stop...

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

...She dropped the flowers in her hand and let go of her dad's arm and ran back towards the door and the tears were running down her dace.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe_

Gabriella sprang up in her bed with tears poring down her face as she looked around her room and came across the picture taking two weeks ago and begain to cry and cry why? Why did he have to leave her? She wanted to be with forever and now she will never now. Gabriella felt as if she couldn't breath as she looked at the picture.

_Flash back;_

_"Troy please don't go," Chad Danforth one of Troy's good friends said as him and his friends and close family were stood around him at the airport waiting for his flight to be called. _

_"You know I have to go dude," Troy said looking at everyone around him. He had said goodbye to everyone except her. Troy found her to the back of the large group her head down and her arms hugging herself as if she needed to keep herself warm. Troy smiled at everyone before making his way past them and they must have got the hint because his very tearful mother Lucy said "We'll just be over here." the rest all moved over a bit to the window were you could see all the planes but so they could still see the two young teens. _

_"Hey baby girl," Troy said and Gabriella looked up and what he saw made his heart break in two. _

_"Brie come here," Troy said opening his arms and she walked straight into them and cried in his chest and he held her tight. _

_"Please Troy... Please...Please don't... go please stay with me," Gabriella sobbed as she held Troy tighter. Her words broke his heart and the others in the airport that heard her. _

_"Baby you know I have to go. Please listen to me I promise you with all my heart I will come back I promise no matter what I will come back to you and we will get married and you will be stuck with me but I promise I will come back," _

_He said as a few stare tears rolled down his own face and Gabriella looked at him her mascara was running down her face and her eyes blotchy and red and all puffed up from how much crying she had done but to him she looked gorgeous. Gabriella went up on her tip toes and kissed him he puller her close and kissed back. Their family and friends watched the two and all the girls in the group were in tears and the guys were trying to be brave but inside all they wanted to do was cry. _

_"Flight VA12 IQ24 please come to gate 11a thank you," A person said._

_Troy and Gabriella pulled away and said their final goodbyes once Troy said a goodbye once again to everybody her turned to her the love of his life was in tears and there was nothing he could do to stop them from falling._

_"I love you Brie," Troy said and pulled her in for a hug. He pulled away picked up his stuff and walked to the gate._

_"TROY." He turned around and saw Gabriella running for him. _

_He dropped his bags in a flash and caught her and she kissed him with everything she had._

_When he placed her back on the ground she said "I love you too so much." The women in charge of the gate was almost in tears at the young couple. _

_"I'll see you soon Brie," Troy said letting her go._

_"Bye wildcat," Gabriella said and Troy turned and left and Gabriella almost sank to the floor in tears but luckily Chad was there to catch her and held her close. _

_End of flash back._

_  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Gabriella was sat at the back of the room looking at everyone.

Everyone had told her that he is not coming home but it was so hard to believe she just wanted it to be a dream.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

Gabriella sat in the front line of the church and looked at the coffin in front of her. There he lay the love of her life. At the age of 18 she felt as if she had just lost everything in her life worth living for. The preacher was going on about Troy but she couldn't hear as she was so wrapped up in herself to notice anyone there bar the coffin. She bowed her head with the rest and said the pray. They congregation stood up and sang a song that made everyone cry in the room. Gabriella's tears started to poor down her face as the song went on.

_  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Two soldiers dressed in full uniform walked up from their seats with things in their hands and walked straight passed Troy's parents who seemed to have centerised themselves and walked to Gabriella which confused everybody bar Troy's friends from the army that attend his funeral. You see the flag and the uniform of the solider goes to the parents unless he has a wife or a girlfriend or a fiancée. One of them handed a flag and the other handed her Troy's uniform. Gabriella read the name on the jacket it read 'Private Bolton'. Now she was sobbing her mother put a hand on her back a rubbed it gently as she held both things close to her feeling as if it was the only thing left of him that she had.

They walked out to were Troy would be buried and watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. The last round of guns went off once the coffin was in and that was like a bullet going threw her heart.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_  
Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah _

Gabriella walked away all dressed in black to the car were she was meet a hug from her mother and friends. She cried and screamed it all just hitting her she screamed. "He promised he promised he would come back. No please come back please," Her mother had tears coming down her faces at the sight of her daughter in tears after losing the love of her life. Meria took her daughter in her arms as she said. "Why him mum. Why him. He was too young mum WHY," she screamed letting "more tears pour done her face.

"It's aright sweetheart I've got you come on it's okay." Meria said and hugged her daughter.

"I want Troy mum. I want him back," Gabriella said to her mum wishing that this would just go back to 4 weeks ago were she was safe in his arms.

She wished that it was only just a dream.

But it was not Troy Bolton died her Troy and was not coming back.

...

HEY SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME because I KILLED TROY... IF THIS MADE YOU CRY PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY HITTING THAT BUTTON. PLEASE READ AND REIW BUT MEMBA NO FLAM...

Daddy's little girl. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
